narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie Showdown Tournament: Teamwork Challenge
Source: '''Rookie Showdown Tournament '''Note: The Bolded letters are INSTRUCTIONS (For those who have joined this wikia, you must need some kind of chatango account in order to be communicated well. Others that don't have Chatango may ask Teru or pantheon. Enjoy) "Tch...nobody's here..." Ranei grumbles. "Well...might as well post up the rules." Ranei mutters to himself as he posts up the paper to the tournament player's room. A man walked up, "You know. It's good to see the new shinobi rise up to their duty now. We need them the most now after all." Ranei turned, "Sorry, did you say something?" The man sighed, "No, nothing.", and walked off. The proctor got a confused look on his face, and shrugs. Ranei then goes to the auditorium and starts to get ready. "Let's see...stove, heater..." Ranei's voice trails off as the paper that he posted out had the following rules. Rules WELCOME TO THE ROOKIE SHOWDOWN TOURNAMENTS! THIS TOURNAMENT, AS YOU KNOW, ARE FOR LITTLE NEWBIES ON THIS NARUTO FANON!!! Now, as you know, you'll face many bizarre and very cool challenges and many great battles. BUT, first, your challenge for this tournament. One person will be eliminated in this challenge. Leaving only 5 people. Now, as you saw in the paper's challenge on the information page that you guys got. You'll be cooking. That's right cooking. Now, now, now, don't argue about this challenge. This will actually test your right usage of jutsus, your teamwork, and great social openings. Now then, time to get to the rules on cooking. *Your recipes for your cooking are the following types: Noodles, Bread, Meat, Vegetables, and Seafood. There are going to be 4 recipe books that will be layed out. Don't think it's enough? Too bad, it's going to work on your teamwork of who gets it or not. So, keep in mind. Now, these types, they aren't going to be simply that, you're going to have to find out of whatever food that I pronounce, it had better go to that type. Now, luckily, each recipe will have the same cooking to each type. I will now pronounce the types under here of how to simply cook them. **'Noodles:' Fill the pot with water halfway, but wait, there is no water! Only like a little half-gallon bucket...:( So what are you going to do? Well, hopefully one of you people knows a water type jutsu that can manipulate and make water. If none of you has it, well, you're going to have to talk to me then. Now, after filling the pot halfway, turn the heater to full and wait for it to boil. Which might take 10 minutes, while you wait, you're going to have to cook some other stuff while waiting. After it's done, cook the amount of noodles that are needed and put it in. Stir it around, make sure that the noodles do not touch the floor of the pot or it'll stick there. After some 5 minutes, it'll be done (taste check remember!), add whatever ingredients that are needed and give it to Ranei for a check. **'Bread:' Oh boy, hopefully you know how to make some bread! You need the right amount of flower to get it's great texture and crumb the most. You must measure the flour by weight, as it's more accurate then volume. Use 60% - 75% of water into the flour. After that, add some yeast into it and it will start to rise. Once it full rises, you're then to put the risen bread into the stove and wait for 5-10 minutes. Then, add the additional ingredients. **'Meat:' Boy, meat is probably the hardest thing that you can possibly do. You must add some oil first and let it steam and such. Then, you're ready to add the meat and let it cook. Stir it around so that you can make the meat a lot more balanced and healthy and such. Do it for some 15 minutes and add the additional ingredients. Don't overcook it or make it undercooked it's going to be perfectly raw. **'Vegetables:' This is pretty much the easy part. You can either steam it to just give out the simple food, or, you can cook it to make it a tasting flavor. When steaming it, you can just simply wait for the water boil for 10 minutes. Then, add the vegetables. When it's steamed, it takes a very short time for it to be ready, so, keep your eyes open. Add the additional ingredients after that. When cooking, it's pretty much the same as meat, but, it takes a less time. Stir it around and such, then, add the additional ingredients. **'Seafood:' This is actually pretty hard...possibly the hardest. It's like cooking meat. Except, you must first add the additional ingredients FIRST! Then, put the fish into the stove for heating. Then, you CAREFULLY add the fish into the wok after the ingredients are cooked up. Break the fish and you're pretty much starting over again. Just let it steam and such for 10 minutes. And then, carefully turn it around and such. After at least 15 minutes, the fish should be ready and up for serving. *Now then, once done making all the food above and such. You are to give your serving to Ranei for checking. If it's great, he'll praise you greatly. If it's not, he'll start to swear at you and force you to do it again. It all depends on how you do things. Also, when adding the additional ingredients, it means of what type of food it goes to. Like, if it's ramen, you need eggs, or meat, flavor chickened, etc. *Make sure that you taste check only the following: Noodles, meat, and bread. Take a little slice from it and eat it, check to see if it's good or not. Don't taste the others as you could ruin it. *Now...for the heating and everything, you're going to have to use jutsus to do your job. Work as a team when cooking, it's all 6 of you as a team to work together and to serve out the food correctly. If you don't work cooperatively, well, you might get out early then you have expected. How do you work as a team? Don't ask me, you should find it out by yourself. And remember, this challenge is ALL ABOUT TEAMWORK!!! I think that's it...well, it's ready for you! Go out and do well! talk to me when confused. The Entrance REGISTERING! *Proctor: Ranei Kouten (Rasengan888) *Contestant: Odayaka (Thepantheon) *Contestant: Mori Ketsueki (Mori Ketsueki) *Contestant: Teru Kagami (User:Teru Kagami) *Contestant: Kurisu Taizen (Itachisharkak) *Contestant: Daisuke Saru (CrashAshes43) *Contestant: Aosh hatchi ( User:Aosh hatchi) "Only 5 people?" Ranei wondered as he peeks at the five rookies inside the auditorium. "Tch...one too short..." Ranei mutters to himself as he looks at the list. Then, one name surprises him. He then smirks, and talks to himself. "Hopefully your own friend wins? Eh, Otonami?" Ranei then starts to call out all the names in the list, excluding Aosh hatchi though. All but Mori came to towards the table in which everywhere else was dark. And out to the auditorium were 4 tables. 2 tables had stoves, pots, and woks, and a table in which a heater was below. Mori as a black cat appeared to be sleeping on the heated table. The other 2 tables had knives, forks, spoons, and multiple boards. "Welcome...to your first challenge." Ranei mutters, and a second light was lit to show where Ranei is. He glared over at Mori who had just rolled over and was looking at him with half-closed eyes. Beyond the table, a light was lit as he crosses his arms, holding the tourney information, and instructions on his hand. "Guess what? You guys are going to cook. Pretty much made simple and obvious." Ranei says as he walks around to the five people. "Now then...Odayaka, Mori, Teru, Kurisu, Daisuke." Ranei mutters. Before anyone could ask a question, Ranei interrupts. "I know...where is your sixth contestant? Well, his little fat ass has been dragging him slow, so, we might start without him." Ranei then places a recipe book out of his pocket and slams into the table, with the tourney information paper. "Any questions?" Kurisu, the Raikage raised his hand and asked, "How are teams decided, are they at random "? Before Ranei awnsers Kurisu's question, Aosh hatchi walks in the auditorium saying "Hey, i heard that" glaring at Ranei. Then walks towards the tables with the other contestants "so... what did i miss?" Ranei merely looks at Aosh. "Well, you're going to hear a lot more from me." Ranei said as he turns toward Kurisu. "If you are blind at half of the letters, you would have noticed that all of you are working together." Ranei then turns around and goes towards the center table. "Any more useless, and dumb questions?" Ranei glares over at Mori, and scoffs. This challenge might go quick... "Yeah it might go quick if the newbies don't slow me down. Ive got things to do places to see and frankly... I just don't like any of you. Teru looked around to the competitors as he said that last sentence. He then walks to Ranei "So if you excuse me lets hurry this thing up." Said Teru calm and to the point. Aosh glares at Teru then looks at his fellow competetors "all 6 of us... ''have to work together..." Aosh sighs" this is going to be easier then I thought." Teru turns around to look at Aosh before finally saying "You think I don't know that? I mean really it was just a joke, you all are my friends and im nice to friends... you ''all are my friends right?" Aosh looks at Teru "yeah... sure" then mutters "for now." Teru ignores Aosh for a moment then says " Likewise little fat ass, now Ranei when do we start small talk is over its time for...THIS IS JEOPARDY!!!!" Teru looks around to see the expression on everyone's faces "Sorry I'm really anxious to win." "Little...Fat....''ass... some one cant be a little fat ass... the Little and the ''Fat... would cancel each other out." ''Aosh smirked, trying to be as smart ass as possible. "Hmph. This boy has done his homework, fine then... your a short fat ass can we proceed? Teru said getting angrier with every word he muttered. Aosh laughs then wipes the smirk off his face "you do have a point, lets get started. Odayaka sighed slightly. "Ok, everyone, if we can calm down, who here can get us some water? We're gonna need more than this, that's for sure." Daisuke, who had remained quiet since the beginning, chimed in. "I have an extensive list of water jutsu. Anything even remotely related I can help with." Aosh replys "I sure can't... and i dont want to have anything to do with a water bender either." Aosh pauses "but I am a master fire user if that helps." "Well, it likely will at some point, but to start I think we have to fill the pot with water, like the instructions say. Anyone else good with water jutsu?" "I have a few jutsu, how much water are we talking about" Kurisu Replied. ''"If this idiot insults me, I could kill him" ''Kurisu thought. "We need to fill the pot halfway with water for the noodles. I think if you have water jutsu you can use without a source, anything would be fine." "Summoning Jutsu, Suisu"! At that time a large snake appeared prepared for battle. "It's OK Suisu, just a small stream to fill the pot halfway, don't douse us please." Kurisu requested. After Suisu completed the task, Kurisu replied, "There it is, continue please". "Ok now it says to turn the heater on full and wait 10 minutes." Then Aosh glares at Kurisu for a second then turns Heater on full. " We should start on something else while we're waiting, like seafood since it will take the longest." "All right then, somebody needs to get the ingredients together, while sombody else figures out how to work with the fish. I'll do what I can, but I'm no chef, we should all figure out our unique abilities and traits so our teamwork fits together" explained Kurisu, ''"This guy, what's with him, we need complete teamwork" ''Contemplated. "One other thing, who will lead this little team challange, we need leadership, but NOT dicatorship" said Kurisu. Taking a glance at the pot of water, Daisuke mutters, "Well it looks like Kurisu took care of that." He turned towards him. "We should all have each other's back. I don't think any of us are really chefs per se, but we can still correct each other if we catch something wrong, right? If someone seems to be exceeding the others, we can place them in a higher position. Sorta like a meritocracy." "I see, very good idea" remarked Kurisu. "Also, forgive me for taking the lead so fast, we should all watch each others back. I need to not pull out all the stops to cook a fish". '''Ranei deeply sighs. ''This is starting off very swell... Ranei thought. "FIRST OF ALL! I'M THE BOSS OF ALL OF YOU! I TELL YOU WHAT FOOD YOU HAVE TO COOK!" Ranei shouts, blowing everyone away. Ranei's hand suddenly turns into of a cannon and shoots Suisu hard. "And second off, no Summoning Jutsus." Ranei mutters to them as the snake disappears in a puff.' The lights suddenly turn on right behind Ranei, and right behind them were at least 100 people on the auditorium. All of Konoha Jonins, and the Hokage himself were there, watching the stage pleasantly. "Well..." Ranei smirk. "Ready, for your first and ever challenge?" "Hey, thats not fair!" Aosh says to Ranei "it says nothing about no summoning juts-" Aosh then turned around to see all the people in the auditourium. "I'm pretty sure this isn't what i signed up for." Aosh mutters. "Yes, it is..." Ranei said as he smirks at Aosh. "Come on "short" fat ass." Ranei mutters. "Your requirements are on all in one table." Pointing at the end of the table. "All right, since it seems that you all don't have any more stupid, and pretty dumb questions, I'll start the instructions." '"First of all, ALL of your needed ingredients are in that table. The recipe book is also there as well." Ranei mutters as he goes to the front table. "When I order you to do something for these 100 people." Pointing to the crowd, who were cheering. "You will do it from that recipe book. And dear god...hopefully you guys read of what type or your in deep ****." Ranei mutters''' "Fine..." Aosh mutters "easy enough." Then looks towards the crowd. Short fat ass... ''Aosh thinks. He then compares his size to the other competetitors, everyone towers over him. "****!!!" Aosh yells, stomping his foot in the ground. Aosh then calms down "so, what should we start on, boss?'' Aosh tilts his head towards Ranei. Ranei merely looks at him and sighs. "Alright! Assign yourselves into stations through some conversations! While then, I'll be getting the service and food ready!" Ranei then turns towards Aosh. "And second, call me CHEF..." Ranei then goes to the waiter. "By the way, look out for the names here: Naruto Uzumaki, Minkai Zokatakei, Indo Huiyo, Otonami Sokudo, Ryun Uchiha, Hanatte Sokudo, Ryuka Uchiha, Ahatake Kurosaki, Kyashi Urami, Kai, and...Semoiya Secoiya. Look them out, I'll be ordering one of these six to do each one of them." Just as the waiter went out, Ranei thought back when the man came to him. I think that was Semoiya... "It seems things are getting interesting around here, what do you think everybody? " Asked Kurisu, as he looked around the auditorium. "Don't lag around! The order is going to come in the next 10 minutes, get going into who's stations who's! Go, go, go, go, go, GO!" Ranei shouts as he forces everyone to gather up into one group. Just as the group was going to group together, Ranei immediately interrupts. "Oh whoops, completely forgot. Sorry. Your stations are the following: Meat, Vegetables, Noodles, Seafood, Bread, and Housekeeper. If you don't know what housekeeper is, the person has to grab all the ingredients, use jutsus to manipulate and stuff, give out the food to me for checking, and sometimes bosses around. Ok? Got it, get to work on your conversation." Ranei turns back to do his own job. "Ok then, guess I'll start" said Kurisu. "I pick housekeeper if nobody minds" the Raikage explained, almost hoping opposition. Odayaka replied, "Fine by me. I'll take the meat; I'm used to it, being from the Land of Beasts and all." "I see my help IS going to be needed," Mori mumbled just loud enough before transforming back to normal. "This is the last time I listen to Jirou when he tells me there's going to be hotties..." He glances lazily at his competition and sighs. "I guess I'll do seafood... my specialty is sushi... but whatever trips your trigger." He opens a well concealed tool pouch and draws a kunai on a wire and then draws the beautifully crafted sword from his waist. A gruff voice with a heavy asian accent called out from the audience, "using your sword to cut food? You bring GREAT SHAME to the family." Mori sighed once more. "Great... who told my father about this..." Ranei laughs upon hearing that. Looking at the group, they seemed to cooperate. "The hard part has barely begun." Ranei smirks. He then looks upon the first 10 tickets. Upon looking at them, he was shocked to see that the first special order was already there. "Oh crap..." Teru yawns and looks at the audience "Oh I guess this tournament or whatever has already started...sorry but I fell asleep it got boring." Teru said and turned to look at the rage upon Ranei's face. "Oh shit I'm in big trouble now lets see... I pick vegetables for my station. And lets hope I get to make vegetable fried rice or this arena or whatever is going to be hell. Ranei then smirks at the first order's name. He then turns around and groans as there conversations were not done yet. "ARE YOU DONE YET!?" Ranei roared. He pushes Daisuke and Aosh out of the group. "You four! Go to your stations!" He shouts. Then, he points at Aosh. "YOU! GO do the damn noodles station!" He then pushes Aosh unexpectedly to the direction of where his station is. He then puts his hand on Daisuke. "AND YOU! GO DO THE BREAD STATION!" He even pushes Daisuke harder than Aosh into the breads station, which was a lot closer. "Okay! FIRST OFF, WE HAVE OUR FIRST SPECIAL ORDER ALREADY!" Before anyone could ask, Ranei interrupts once again. "Special orders are for people that are recgonizable around this shinobi world. A whole hell of people are here! Now DON'T LAG YOUR ASS WHEN THE FIRST ORDER IS AHATAKE KUROSAKI! NOW GET THE HELL GOING!" Ranei shouts. Odayaka raced off, low to the ground, reaching his station quickly. He looked at the pan and meat. "Well," he said to himself, "this doesn't seem like too much to do." Teru being the lazy punk of a ninja he is walks toward his station as slow as possible. He looked at the vegetables "I don't see any rice here there better be some here soon." He said as calm and frightening as he could be. Mori strode over to his station and began inspecting the fish. "All this seafood... If this was sushi I could feed the audience..." He selected one of the larger fish and set it on the flat of his sword, waiting for the go signal. Kurisu walked to his station of housekeeper and silently thought, ''"Finally, we have teamwork, without it we would all fail". ''Kurisu then looked to see all who was here. Kurisu completely got it wrong. Daisuke and Aosh were still not ready. Ranei immediately notices and darkly glares at them. "What the **** is wrong with you!?" Ranei shouts as the two were suddenly shocked. Ranei first went to Aosh, "Don't you see that Naruto Uzumaki is in this area, waiting for his ****ing order!? And he's obviously going to order RAMEN! A lot more than you think! So get your ass moving, fatass!" Ranei shouts. He then goes to Daisuke, "And YOU TOO LAZY ASS! The Hokage is also here and he's obviously going to like some bread! So, get going you piece of ****!" He shouts at Daisuke. Ranei forcefully gets 4 table slips at once. "Alright, 2 Ramen bowls, 3 Shrimp Sushis, 2 Vegetable Sushi, 6 bowls of white japanese rice, and 1 katsuobushi. Now, wen I say rice, steam it over there." Ranei then points at the steamer. "Housekeeper will get that job. Okay, everybody has got it?" Ranei asks. They all agree. "Okay, by the way, when you agree, say "Yes, Chef." Let's hear it." Category:Roleplays